


A Study in Color

by xxwriter389xx



Series: The Lieutenant and His Robo-Boyfriend (title subject to change) [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, and now im posting it, honestly i just wrote this and read it over real quick, inspired by colors by halsey, its super freeform, no beta we die like men, not beta read in case that wasn’t clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxwriter389xx/pseuds/xxwriter389xx
Summary: Everything is blue.





	A Study in Color

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a supershort freeform I couldn’t get out of my head. Inspired by Colors (stripped) by Halsey. It’s so HankCon I can’t even handle it and just constantly listen. I will link the video I first saw it used in for them at the bottom. Enjoy!

_Blue_

The LED blinks a steady beat at his temple. Lighting up the room. A soft glow that illuminates the shadows. The blinds are closed, shut tight to ward off the street-lamps and the eventual sunlight. The only color in the room is the blinking, blinking, blinking. Blue.

Hank watches it like he’s listening to his lover’s heartbeat and he supposes he is.

_Ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump._

Pumping the thirium through his veins.

_Blue blue blue._

_Everything is Blue._

 

_Gray_

The smoke that drifts into the air is formless. Blown from chapped lips. Winter will do that. Or so he’s told.

The end of the cigarette flares up an angry orange when he inhales. Burning up everything in its path. But it’s the Gray that catches his eye.

Always the Gray.

The lack of colors.

The trail of smoke that leaves the cigarette holds little interest. He waits for the breath to leave his mouth.

Connor likes winter. When he can watch his lover’s breath drift into the sky without the help of a quickly lit cigarette. 

The Gray of his breath mixing with the nothingness of the sky. His hair.

_Everything is Gray._

 

 ~~Blue~~ _Red_

_You’re spilling like an overflowing sink._

The mirror is broken. Shattered. He tries to clean it up. Before anyone can see.

There’s ~~Blue~~ blood on the mirror. The sink. 

The LED flashes Red. 

~~Blue~~ and Red. 

Like police lights.

Emergency.

Hank kneels down on the bathroom floor and holds him in his arms. The tears are warm against his shoulder. Connor is not just Blue.

 

 ~~Gray~~ _Blue_

_You’re ripped at every edge but you’re a masterpiece._

His eyes were one of the first things he noticed.

Or at least that’s what he tells himself.

It’s the first thing he remembers noticing. 

First signs of going deviant. 

_“What’s your favorite color, Connor?”_

_“Blue.”_

_He laughed. “Of course it is.”_

_No. Not because of that. Not because of me. Because of you._

_Always because of you._

All this time. He focussed on ~~Gray~~

_his hair_

_his smoke_

Connor can’t be Blue. How can he be Blue when a look in Hank’s eyes and all he can see is Blue? 

_Everything is Blue._

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kudos appreciated! (tbh they fuel me lol)
> 
> I am currently working on a longer fic of these two I just had to get this little freeform baby out!
> 
> That video I mentioned is here it’s also some quality crack content~ https://youtu.be/1SVV0vWuIAU 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: writeordiebitch.tumblr.com


End file.
